Fun with Vehicons
by igeegeei
Summary: A look into the life of the Vehicons, multiple characters from different TF universes silly, weird, crazy. stupid, adventurous... u get the idea JUST FOR FUN X-D and giggles :-3 I do NOT own transformers... or Steve (ST3-V3 as he is known in my fic) rated K but may have come TF style choice words... just warning you...
1. Chapter 1

**Vehicons the cannon fodder... and so much fun to write little adventures about X-D this randomly started when I was thinking about split spark twins I was reading a couple different fan fictions that's expressed the idea that the vehicons were clones, also somewhere split spark cloning was mentioned one thing led to another I ended up modifying my "in progress" OC Apex into A-93-X (originally a seeker) I made him a carformer vehicon ((these are just little adventures about the vehicons, my main vehicon story on A-93-X will be written and these will correspond with the story but will not be required to read to understand main story))**

**And now... the beginning**

*wirrrrrrrr*

Onlining... system startup initiated...

*Wiiiiirrrrrrrr bzzzt click*

A command screen came into view

Cloning group: A

Group identification: 1993

Designation: *BZZZZTTTTT* XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX *error*

WARNING...WARNING...SYTEM MALFUNCTION

Reboot?

Yes/no

"Yes?"

System reboot initiated... *wirrrrrrrr shhhhhhhhhh*

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O

"Alright doc bot let's see how this batch comes out" breakdown was standing at the command modular in the science wing of the Nemesis awaiting instruction

50 new clones were ready to be animated Group E the 15 jetformers, Group D the 15 miner class vehicons to replace the ones lost in the mining explosion, Group C the 5 Truckformers to replace the ones also lost in the mining explosion, Group B the 5 tanks for reasons unknown other than Megatron insisted on it, and Group A the 10 new carformers.

*sigh* "let's get on with it and hope Group A doesn't malfunction... like the last time" Knockout fiddled with the data pad he was holding "That ST3-V3 vehicon is an exemplary model but all his counterparts malfunction... and horribly malfunction at that... last time my paint got charred" Knockout winced at the memory

"Yea or the time before when I had to spend 3 jours prying out the shrapnel from your chaises when the containment pod of one exploded... although I think it was because of the vehicon that was assisting us at the time... 8o-0M I believe he was designated" breakdown puzzled at this for a moment before shrugging it off, Knockouts optics dilated then twitched as the image of an exploding chain reaction of containment pods popped into his CPU

*grumble* "never let an incompetent vehicon near such overly complicated machinery as a clone containment pod" Knockout sneered and glanced at the datapad then at the monitor he was standing at

"Alright Breakdown all statistics are at optimal level for the procedure" knockout glanced at his partner

"Say it doc bot..." breakdown smirked

"No..."

"Say it"

"I said no"

"Not doing it till u say it"

Knockout glared at breakdown for a few nanoclicks *sigh* "fine"

"BREAKDOWN... PULL THE SWITCH" knockout bellowed

Breakdown laughed insanely "yessss masssster" and flipped the switch on the control panel

All was going smoothly the clone containment pods opened and revealed the soon to be animate vehicons they all started up with a *wirrr* and their visors lit up... then it happened... the vehicons in group A went haywire the all stumbled out clenching their helms and falling onto one another as they tripped over their pedes. They spazzed as a group on the floor while a visible electrical serge flowed through them... then they stopped moving. This all happened in mere nanoclicks Leaving Knockout and Breakdown gapping at the sight

"Well at least they didn't explode" Breakdown blurted out cheerily after recovering from the initial shock

**So what do you think? Did u get my little joke on the Vehicon name who was assisting Knockout and Breakdown on a previous cloning task? X-D**


	2. Chapter 2 ST3-V3

**Ok yea that first chapter was a bit... morbid? I guess... but it got a bigger turn out than I expected X-D I'm going to keep each chapter about the length of a drabble soo 500-800 words also there will be gaps in between that chapter can't give away everything for my ****Main Story**** I'm going to write huh?**

A New carformer walked through the halls in the lower decks of the Nemesis... frag it he was lost... that red bot, "Doc bot" the big mech called him, took multiple scans of him and prodded him... ugh he was sore... then shoved him out the door and told him to make himself useful until he needed to be scanned again...

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O

"Hey doc bot?" Breakdown broke the CPU numbing silence

"I'm busy Breakdown" knockout murmured as he was going over the data he gathered from the vehicon

"Yea but I was wondering, since that new carformer is ya know new? How would he know his way around the Nemesis and how are we going to find him again?" Breakdown wasn't the smartest bot but even he could see the problem in not keeping an eye on the new Vehicon

Knockout paused "scrap" was all he muttered

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O

"Hey you" someone called, the new carformer turned around

"Hi I'm ST3-V3 but u can call me Steve, I haven't seen you before and you look reeeaaaly shiny are you new?" ST3-V3 asked tilting his helm slightly

"Yes I am new" the carformer replied "I'm A-93-X"

"You get separated from the other New Carformers?" Steve asked

"No according to...to... Doc Bot?... I'm the only new carformer" A-93-X seemed to shift uncomfortably when mentioning the MedBot

"Huh? OH you mean Knockout, and why did you get all nervous all of a sudden?"

A-93-X shifted from side to side "Well after being scanned multiple times and being poked and prodded he left me kind of sore, now I'm lost and to be quite honest my directive programming is incomplete so I have no idea what to do"

"Oh... so you need to learn what to do and what not to do?" Steve asked sounding a bit excited

"Yes"

With that Steve grabbed A-93-X by the servo and drug him off practically babbling the do and don'ts of the Nemesis

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O

"According to my scans our newest Carformer's programming is incomplete, he has the basics but it appears he has developed the ability to learn to make up for the lack of programming... this could be dangerous" knockout picked up another datapad "and according to these scans he has a complete spark not a spark shard like how the others have... HOW THE FRAG DID THAT HAPPEN? He is a split spark clone he had a piece of a spark when made not a whole one" Knockout puzzled upon this then remembered what happened during the cloning procedure "the sparks must have merged when they were malfunctioning and ended up in this one clone... how... interesting"

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O

"So what have you learned so far?" Steve asked

A-93-X vented deep:

Do not question Megatron's orders

Fallow orders precisely

Only speak when spoken to

Always salute higher ranking officers and address them as Sir

Do not tease P4R-1N0-1A

Don't let C4-RL near pointy things

Don't be late for roll call

The groundbridge is not a toy

Don't bother Soundwave when he is working

And if you see 8o-0M running something is mostly likely going to explode

"And?" steve inquired

"Enjoy the little things" A-93-X responded cheerily

"Great now is there anything you were told to do?" Steve asked

"Knockout did say I had some more scans that needed to be done..." A-93-X muttered

"well then to the medbay, oh and always speak clearly to higher ranking officers" and with that Steve drug a very disgruntled A-93-X to the upper decks of the Nemesis towards the medbay

**WHOO that was... boring :-S... well at least I got a few puns in there X-D for the next chapter how about a day in the life of P4R-1N0-1A? or maybe 8o-0M? ideas for silly little Vehicons with names are welcome I have a few but there are plenty of Vehicons who can be named X-D remember there are miners, carformers, jetformers, truckformers, and tankformers (if there are any other types TELL ME :-3)**


	3. Chapter 3 LIGHTS OUT!

**Apparently I forgot about helicopter formers MY BAD also i had a random little snippet about the Vehicons in my head so here it is X-D**

The lights of the lower deck of the nemesis flickered and went out, a high pitched screech and someone screaming "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK I CANT SEE I CANT SEE AHHHHHG" fallowed by crashing and running pedes echoed through the now darkened halls, there was yet another crash followed by silence.

A message come over the secret Vehicon frequency (that was created by Vehicon SM-4R-T3R so they could all keep in touch without the prying optics and audios of the Higher Officers) the message read:

**_Vehicon P4R-1N0-1A is unable to fill his hall monitoring shift... he crashed and glitched again_**

**_Any volunteers? ~ C4-5U-4L_**

_Replies to shift replacement:_

_I will I have nothing better to do anyway...~B0-R3-D_

A second message opened up over the frequency

**_Vehicon TH-0R has been fried by an electrical charge...again_**

**_Escorts to the medbay? – L0-K1_**

_Replys to Medbay request:_

_Yea ill help get him to the medbay ~1R-0N-M4N_

_Count me in on that too ~ SP-1D-3R_

Laughter could be heard throughout the lower decks of the Nemesis as the Vehicons put 2 and 2 together...

The lights came back on a few minutes later and another message flashed across the Frequency

**_Fixed the short circuit lights are back on ~F1-X-1T_**

_Awwww man so soon?- NY-CT-0_

_THANK YOU~ PH-0B-14_

**Short but funny oh and**** nyctophobia: the fear of the dark, nycto is the Greek word for night (that's what wiki told me)**


	4. Chapter 4 Party Tonight

**Vehicons are fun to write about and the whole message thing was fun so ill do something similar in this chapter X-D and the whole name describes them thing is fun too X-3 I have a feeling this will be like the smurfs... 100 vehicons named after their personality and one who leads them all (ST3-V3)... Hahaha not I have an image of vehicons marching and singing the La La song going through my head... oooh that's totally going to be inspiration for a new chapter O.O vehicons discover human Cartoons *files away idea for next chapter***

Vehicon frequency bulletin flickered to life and a chat room was opened

***Starscream4ever** signed in*

***AllAboutMe** signed in*

***YODO** signed in*

**AllAboutMe**: Seriously N3-G1-T1-V3 YODO? That saying is so last orn...

**YODO**: It's what I live by don't judge me...

***YOLO** signed in*

**AllAboutMe**:...really... you really just... SERIOSLY P0-51-T1-V3?!... /facepalm

***AllAboutMe** signed out*

**YOLO**:... did I miss something?

**YODO**: yes, yes you did...

**YOLO**: are you going to tell me what it was?

**YODO**: No

**YODO**: Ok :-)

**Starscream4ever**: *is stalking the Chatbox*

***SoundwaveIsAwesome **signed in*

**YOLO**: O.O

**YODO**: WTFrag?...

***ILikeEnergonCookie** signed in*

**SoundwaveIsAwesome**: you will never guess who I am :-D

**ILikeEnergonCookie**: 0B-S3-51-0N is that you?

***SoundwaveIsAwesome** signed out*

**YODO**: Hey GL-UT-T0-NY

**ILikeEnergonCookie**: Hey N3-G1-T1-V3

**Starscream4ever**: did anyone else hear someone running down the halls screaming "YOU WILL PAY FOR BLOWING MY COVER"?

**YOLO**: Yes, yes I did...

**YODO**: yep...

**ILikeEnergonCookie**: ...

***DiscoFever** signed in*

**DiscoFever**: Hellooooooo :-D

**Starscream4ever**: Hey P4-RT-1 that party still on for later?

**DiscoFever**: YOU BET! X-D

**YOLO**: Sweet a party I'm soooo in

**YODO**: Partys are lame... but I'll be there anyway

**ILikeEnergonCookie**: nvefipanpigvhuionqepwiv AIZNK.

**YODO**:?

**YOLO**:...what is that?

***Music-is-life** signed in*

**Music-is-life**: Sup my brothers?

**ILikeEnergonCookie**: My feet *Is hanging upside down in storeroom closet B4*

**YOLO**: Hello DJ-C0-0L NM, you?... that explaind the random letters thing

**YODO**: Nothing is up other than the cold dark emptiness of hatred... and yes, yes it does

**DiscoFever**: A party but you already know that since u are the one bringing the JAM X-D... HAHAHA good going GL-UT-T0-NY

**Starscream4ever**: N3-G1-T1-V3 are you stationed under the throne room again?

**YODO**: ...yes

**Starscream4ever**: Please assist GL-UT-T0-NY

**YODO**: alright I have nothing better to do anyway...

***TROLOLOLOLOL** has signed in*

***YODO** signed out*

***YOLO** signed out*

***Starscream4ever** signed out*

***Music-is-life** signed out*

***DiscoFever** signed out*

***ILikeEnergonCookie** signed out*

**TROLOLOLOLOL**: WELL EVERYBODY'S HEARD ABOUT THE BIRD, BIRD BIRD BIRD, THE BIRD IS THE WORD

**HAHAHA I'm evil not only did you get the La La song stuck in your head now you're singing "The Bird is The Word"... scrap so am I... /facepalm...**


	5. Hello

hello my readers sorry but i dont have my computer on me so i wont be able to update untill next week I'm using my phone to post this i did not know it was possible so tada to you and me rofl I'll update both stories as soon as I can


	6. Chapter 6 P4R-1N0-14

**Alright so Skadowkat Asked for a day in the life of P4R-1N0-14 (this is going to be fun *Evil laughter echoes through room* ...*looks around* if nobody heard that I deny it happening...) I'm also going to combine it with my Smurf idea from last chapter (and I'm going to make the chat/message/radio channel SM-4R-T3R created as a basic way for all the Vehicons to communicate on mass on a daily basis how else do they keep the nemesis in running condition? And that way gossip spreads faster than air forcefully released with a hammer from a compressed spray can...boom...) ON WITH THE STORY (longest chapter yet O.O)**

P4R-1N0-14 Was currently on duty in the control room with Soundwave, he didn't mind it he even showed up early, he had been the only Vehicon awake at the time due to TV night (that he skipped out on), in fact he enjoyed working in the control room it made him feel safe... well as safe as a paranoid conspiracy theorist could feel. Currently he was working fairly close to P0-51-T1-V3 on a information packet. P0-51-T1-V3 was making humming noises that in itself was normal, and that he was humming a tune was also normal, but the fact that it was the same tune he had heard several others humming was making him antsy.

Never has something been so widely expressed within the Vehicons. Sure they all look alike other than scars that littered their frames but they were all different, unique tastes and opinions, preferences and ideas. This was not normal... and for them to be expressing it outward in a way that could be discovered by the commanding officers THAT was concerning.

Later that day P4R-1N0-14 was standing at the end of one of the main hallways ~3...2...1...NOW~ Two Vehicons on hall patrol walked by ~no weird humming...perfect ...everything checks out good in this quadrant of the ship onto the rec room...~ and with that he made his way along until he froze in his tracks ~what was that...~ an off duty Vehicon made his way down the hall stopping next to the frozen P4R-1N0-14

"Hey P4R-1N0-14 what's up?" CU-R10-U5 asked

"I heard something..."

"Like?"

"... singing?" P4R-1N0-14 questioned what his audios were picking up

"What kind of singing?"

~Taking to CU-R10-U5 always leads to a spark attack so I'm just going to finish this conversation and walk away~

"I don't know maybe my audios are malfunctioning" P4R-1N0-14 lied

"Why?"

~scrap that blasted word will be the offlining of me~

"I was near some loud machinery... yea that must be it" distracted by his want to end the conversation P4R-1N0-14 calmed down

"Why were you near loud machinery?"

~there it is again...~

"Because I was stationed in the engine room"

"Ah ok well see you later P4R-1N0-14" CU-R10-U5 walked away waving

~huh...that was a lot simpler that I thought it would be...and fairly relaxing now that he is gone...and that blasted singing is back again...~ P4R-1N0-14 turned up his audios

_LA LA LA-LA LA LA SING A HAPPY SONG_

_LA LA LA-LA LA LA SING IT ALL DAY LONG_

~WHAT THE FRAG?~ terrified by the unnaturally happiness coming from not only the tune but the words P4R-1N0-14 bolted down the hall and hid in his favorite closet he dubbed My Panic Place. A jour later a ping startled P4R-1N0-14 making him jump, after regaining his (already unstable) composure he recognized the ping as the IM function of the Vehicon Secret Frequency (Or T4-LK-3R as it was coming to be known as)

*ST-3V-3 is requesting IM Chat*

Accept? Yes/no

Yes

Opening IM

Loading...

Loading...

Connection established

_**P4R-1N0-14**__: Yes?_

_**ST-3V-3**__: Hey P4R-1N0-14 where are you? You're on surveillance duty in 15 clicks and no one has seen you Since CU-R10-U5... did you glitch again?_

_**P4R-1N0-14**__:No... well kind of but more of a meltdown than a glitch... CU-R10-U5 had nothing to do with it...well actually, he did...surprisingly he help me NOT freak out...I'm OK now_

_**ST-3V-3**__: ... OK then...Ping me on T4-LK-3R if you need anything..._

_**P4R-1N0-14**__: Yep, off to the Surveillance room I go..._

_*End IM*_

As P4R-1N0-14 got closer to the surveillance room his audio receptors picked up THAT song again... the closer he got the louder the song became unable to ignore his drone programming his forced him into the surveillance room to find...

J0-K3-R messing with the audio system and playing a song though them...

P4R-1N0-14 opened up an IM

_**P4R-1N0-14: **__Conspiracy theorist to the bat, come in bat_

_**BR-UC-3: **__Bat here I'm busy with R1-DD-L3R at the moment he is stuck in a box... again, what do you need?_

_**P4R-1N0-14: **__J0-K3-R is trolling again... this time with the audio system...the main audio system..._

_**BR-UC-3: ...**__I'll get R0-B1-N to help R1-DD-L3R I'll be there in a click..._

_**P4R-1N0-144: **__Alright Conspiracy theorist out_

_*End IM*_

**Ok some of that was completely random and thrown together just because it popped into my head also if you noticed the vehicons (such as BR-UC-3, J0-K3-R,****R1-DD-L3R and R0-B1-N) who's names correspond with shows (I will be doing a lot of this) do not necessarily act like who their name is basically the names link them together as a group kind of like high school Clicks like the preps, geeks, "normal kids", posers, sporty kids, and just like in high school they intermingle a bit also I like shout outs (like the smurfs in this one) sooo much fun X-D hope you enjoyed this one got writers block like 6 times while writing it :-S**


End file.
